


'i've never seen anything like it'

by andpeggles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Elseworlds
Genre: Conversations, Cute, Fluff, i want more scenes with felicity laurel and thea please, laurel and felicity didnt know how domestic oliver was lol, laurel and thea r sisters ok? ok, laurel didnt know, well thea did she just didnt remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggles/pseuds/andpeggles
Summary: -"he is changed. for the better.""uhm yeah, he packed her lunch!"-thea and laurel didn't know how domestic oliver queen was





	'i've never seen anything like it'

**Author's Note:**

> hey i love olicity and i love laurel and thea and i need more scenes of them especially thea and felicity we haven't had one of those since season 3 and i'm desperate
> 
> ok bye i love domestic olicity and im probably gonna make a fanfic about their 5 months together before returning to star city. <3333

they've known oliver queen their whole lives.

before the island, he was mischievous oliver queen who slept around and went to parties and dropped out of 4 different colleges.

but he was sweet. charming. protective. even then he wouldn't let anybody hurt thea, nor laurel. ever. after the island, he was different. he was brooding, grim, violent. that's when he revealed he was running around with a couple of arrows and a hood trying to save something. thea didn't know what. he said the city but thea couldn't wrap her head around that.

laurel, on the other hand, she grudged against him after tommy's death. when she found out who oliver really was, she was hurt. but she trusted oliver. she always has and she always will.

that's when they met felicity smoak.

it was different around her. he was softer, quieter, gentler. they hadn't seen it before and thea didn't even know until after oliver was in the league of assassins.

however, everything changed when oliver and felicity went away for 5 months. they were living a quaint life in a quaint house.

but they needed oliver's help. and they had already gotten felicity's for a while. it was time for the arrow to return to star city.

"this is so not oliver-esque." laurel said driving down the road. the houses were busy but quaint. they were simple, and the couple lived on a cul-de-sac. thea hadn't gone to visit since they moved in. they had been traveling everywhere.

"i don't know... they haven't been home much so i'm sure it's not too bad for him. what, no maid?" laurel joked.

"whatever, we can barely afford a house right now, much less a maid. but, i do miss my life in simple luxury." thea said sarcastically causing laurel to laugh dryly in response.

"this is it." they entered the driveway of a blue house, lit up on the inside and 2 umbrellas perched outside the door. there was little to no commotion and the car was parked on the driveway in front of the house.

they walked up the porch slowly, taking in the senses around them. "come on, we just need to convince ollie. and felicity will help! although i'm pretty sure ollie doesn't know that she's been helping us." laurel mumbled as she knocked on the door.

felicity came almost immediately. "oh thank god you guys are here oliver is trying to make me fat. long story, anyway, come in." felicity stumbled on her words and opened the door for them to enter.

thea looked around. there were photographs everywhere. on every mantle, shelf, bookcase, table. laurel noticed too, looking around. almost all of them were of felicity and oliver. them in front of statues smiling and oliver kissing her forehead. laurel knew that smile all too well. it was a smile of love, she knew, she's earned it.

"we have guests here to see you."

thea and laurel didn't expect to see oliver holding a plate of two souffles standing there with pure annoyance in his eyes. he stuck his lips together and sighed.

\--

2 days later

 

"he packed her lunch!"

"he has changed, for the better."

"uh yeah, he packed... her lunch." thea said bewildered. "you know i haven't seen ollie that happy since christmas 2006. look, i didn't even know him and felicity were even a thing until he was already tricking us into believing he was gonna kill us all."

"you're upset. that he left us here with no help." laurel stated. she was confident, and right.

"5 months with out my big brother. and 5 months fighting crime across the entire city without our leader, and our main sense of stability."

"you mean felicity? we did have her. most of the time, i mean, we had her."

"yeah but still.. it wasn't the same."

"thea, felicity makes him happy. so happy. i never even made him smile that much. when was the last time you've seen oliver be so dedicated to his love for someone that he packed them their lunch?" laurel said. she knew everything about oliver, she has known him for years and would be ashamed of herself if she didn't know everything about oliver by now.

"yeah. i know. and he has never done that. i like felicity, she gives him a happy state to be in." thea said. "also she really makes fights light hearted through the lines."

laurel laughed at that. she nodded, too. "i like her too. and i love your brother, and your family."

"come on, laurel. it's not my family. it's our family." thea said and smiled.

she liked how things were looking. her brother was so happy and he was here. and laurel was better too. better than before, at least. and thea, although going out of control and almost killing people in fights isn't everybody's definition of perfect, she felt good. she felt like everything was coming together.


End file.
